


Take the Time to Waste a Moment

by Bechloe00



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 05:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11616591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bechloe00/pseuds/Bechloe00
Summary: Looking for a late night snack, Chloe visits Barden's McDonalds and ends up leaving with more than her food.





	Take the Time to Waste a Moment

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short one-shot I've had in my head for awhile now. Title from the song 'Waste a Moment' by Kings of Leon. I don't own the rights to Pitch Perfect or Waste a Moment. All mistakes are my own.

Deciding she needed a late night snack, Chloe opened the door to the McDonalds on Barden's campus. After staring at the menu for a couple of minutes Chloe had decided what she wanted. Stepping up to the counter, Chloe was quickly distracted by the girl working the french fry station, and missed the employee behind the counter ask for her order. "Miss, how may I help you?" The young man standing behind the counter asked again, growing quite impatient. "Right, um I'll get a medium fries and a small vanilla shake?" Chloe asked digging into her pocket to grab the money she had put in there earlier. After paying for her meal, Chloe was given a receipt with a bold number 395 on the top and her order below.

As Chloe stood there waiting for her food, she was once again entranced by the girl in charge of french fries. As she worked, Chloe watched her carefully, observing the way her grey uniform shirt fit perfectly and how the girl was obviously not a fan of the McDonalds visor she was wearing, as it was pushed way up on her head. Since Chloe was too busy planning out the rest of her life with this stranger -or Beca, as her name tag said-, she didn’t notice her come up and start talking to her. "Um, hi there, can I have your number?" Beca asked holding Chloe's bag of fries and shake.

"Sorry?" Chloe asked snapping out of her fantasy. "Can I please have your number?" Beca asked again. "Of course." Chloe said opening her phone to a new contact and holding her phone out for the girl. Beca carefully pulled the receipt out from under Chloe's phone in her hand. "I meant the receipt with your order number so I could check it." She said awkwardly, causing Chloe to blush as bright red as her hair. "Of course, my bad." Chloe squeaked. "It's alright." Beca said quickly scribbling something on Chloe's receipt and putting it in the bag with her fries. "Thanks." Chloe said quickly grabbing her bag and running to a corner booth to try and hide.

When Chloe opened her bag, she noticed the receipt had a message written on it. ' _I get off in 10, may we could try that again? ;) -Beca'_   Chloe quietly read to herself, a smile forming on her face. Just as Chloe was finishing her fries, she heard someone clear their throat, looking up she saw Beca the fry girl. "Hi, my name's Beca." She said holding out her hand that wasn't holding her visor. Chloe immediately shook her hand, "I'm Chloe. I'm really sorry about earlier, I've had a really long day." Chloe apologized. "Mind if I sit with you? You can tell me all about it" Beca asked. "Of course you can sit, but I won't torture you with my day." Chloe answered.

Conversation came easy between the two of them, after they realized they both have a passion for music. They continued talking until an employee came and told them the restaurant was closing for the night. "Well, I guess I'll have to come get french fries at 11pm more often." Chloe joked as she started cleaning up the table her and Beca had been sitting at for the past hour. "Or...you could just give me your number?" Beca asked. "Sure, here." Chloe said handing Beca the receipt from earlier. "This time I meant your phone number." Beca said causing both girls to laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @dreamofcali4nication


End file.
